Just A LIttle Note
by Freedomcomes
Summary: Greg wants to write a note for Nick, but can't find the words. NG


Disclaimer: I don't own them?

* * *

Just A Little Note

Paper was strewn all across the desk and dotted around the bin with the air of half-hearted attempts to reach the basket. Greg hunched over a sheet of unblemished paper whilst chewing on a pen and jiggling his leg.

It was just so frustrating! How hard was it to write a bloody poem. He had enough inspiration! Hell yes, he had plenty of that. But his inspiration just so happened to be at work while Greg had the day off. Greg sighed and glanced at his empty mug, deciding to go get a re-fill.

As he made his way to the kitchen he passed pictures of his beloved lining the walls. Stopping in front of one he ran his finger over his lover's perfectly chiseled jaw line and traced down his deliciously carved body. He was smiling that dazzling smile that lit his entire face and crinkled his eyes. Greg smiled at the picture and sighed at his own inadequacy. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder what the hell Nick was doing with him. It had been 3 years, and still every day, was a marvel when he woke up with the warm body of his true love lying next to him, and his heart almost stopped every time. He was just so…happy.

But why couldn't he put these feelings into words? Why couldn't he express all his love for Nick? Nick deserved something amazing because he was amazing. He was the most beautiful thing Greg had ever seen; Greg would willingly drown in his eyes. He wanted Nick to know everything he thought about him, wanted him to know how much he loved him and will always love him. He grunted in frustration but when he slopped off to get his coffee, a smile tweaked at his lips.

Nick walked through the door to their home and smiled. Just the smell of home was enough to put him at ease, music was playing softly in background, he couldn't make out the words but Nick's brow still wrinkled slightly in confusion; he liked this music, meaning the Greg didn't. Nick chuckled lightly and his thoughts moved on.

Hanging up his jacket he called out. There was no answer, he rounded the corner and immediately noticed the white card on the table. Curious, he picked it up. In Greg's surprisingly neat, flowing writing was

Nick

Assuming that "Nick" was himself, Nick opened the card and when he read the message he smiled and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

He made his way to the bedroom and found Greg, his darling Greg, sitting on their bed with a nervous smile. He looked up shyly as Nick entered the room. Nick held his hand out and pulled the younger man to his feet, stray tears rolling down his cheek.

"Greg…" he began, but words failed him. So he suited his actions to the words he could not express.

He cupped his Greg's beautiful face in his hands and kissed him. It wasn't a lusting kiss, but a gentle and warm kiss, with lurking passion but filled with love. Nick just hoped that he could express all his love for Greg in this kiss, it filled his heart and his body felt as light as if it were full of air, he hoped Greg would understand.

The broke apart slightly breathless, panting a little. Nick gripped Greg's shoulders and gazed deep into those honeyed chocolate eyes.

"I love you." he whispered and Greg smiled the biggest smile.

"I love you too"

The Nick leaned in and began their kiss again; a ghost of a kiss at first, but quickly deepened it as lust began to take over his mind. But not lust for just anyone; lust for Greg, his Greg.

How does he do this to me? Nick wondered before surrendering the rest of his will into the kiss.

The note fell to the floor.

_Nicky, _

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything?  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I will love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And storms may collide  
But I will love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

I love you Nicky, now and always

Love, Greg

xxx

* * *

A/N: The "note" is actually the lyrics for "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge, I love that film sigh, anyway, as always any comments are welcome. Oh and this is also posted on WMTDB. 


End file.
